


You Can Make It (To the Sunrise)

by starlight_starbright



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Artist!Steve, College, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Skinny!Steve, punk!bucky, soldier!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_starbright/pseuds/starlight_starbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is an ex-marine going back to college where he meets Steve Rodgers—the hot guy in his 8am math class.<br/>Steve is an artist who drinks too much coffee and gets sick a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Make It (To the Sunrise)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Our Last Night
> 
> From time to time, there arise among human beings, people, who seem to exude love, as naturally as the sun gives out heat.

It’s cold days that hit Bucky the hardest. He’s never liked winter anyway, but now it’s worse. His arm protests the worst in the mornings, though. And of course he has an eight am class. Math, no less. There’s a reason he went into the Marines instead if doing the whole school thing. He’s good with his hands. With a sniper rifle. He had been the youngest sniper in his regiment—just 20. Now 22, he’s starting his freshman year of college after a honourable discharge. It wasn’t so bad . . . aside from the PTSD, nightmares, anxiety, pain, and loneliness. Okay, yeah, it’s pretty bad.

 

His family is all gone. His ma died when he was young and his father was never around. He bounced around in foster homes until he was eighteen and then joined up. It seemed the best bet for a future. Climbing the ranks, becoming a marksman, gaining respect. Until the explosion.

He and his team had been driving on a road in Afghanistan when they had been bombed. Bucky had been the only one seriously injured. Shrapnel taken out of his arm made it impossible for him to stay a sniper. It made it hard for him to even hold a gun. He didn’t have the dexterity he used to. It was frustrating.

So when he gets to the classroom, he’s already peeved that it took him ten minutes to lace his boots up _and_ he’s late. He has a mug of coffee and a notebook—that’s it. He sits in the back corner, hoping no one else comes in late and sits next to him. It’s dark back here—perfect for sitting back on his phone instead of paying attention. His best friend and roommate had already snapchatted him.

A selfie of her in pyjamas. _Make friends!_

A picture of the lecture hall. _That’s effort._

A picture of her coffee. _School is effort, James._

Another picture of the lecture hall. _My name is Bucky, Nat._

She also has a class, so he doesn’t get a snap back. He can almost picture her rolling her eyes at that and he smiles. He barely notices when someone sits next to him. But when he does notice, he can't stop looking. He tugs on his lip ring with his teeth—a nervous habit. The guy is _hot_. Blonde hair, blue eyes, small frame. Adorable. The guy smiles at Bucky and chugs some coffee. Starbucks. Hipster. Of course. The hipster guy catches him staring.

“Hi. I’m Steve.” His voice is deeper than Bucky expected.

“Bucky.” They don’t shake hands. The professor is already talking and neither of them is paying attention. Usually the first class of the semester doesn’t really matter. Especially in fifty minute classes. “You any good at math, Steve?” 

“Kind of. Enough to get by.” Bucky grins.

“Might have to tutor me.” Steve blushes prettily over his cheeks. Bucky wants to touch his face but controls himself.

“Uh . . . yeah, sure. I mean . . . yeah,” he stutters. Bucky smiles again and grabs a pen off of Steve’s desk. He grabs the blonde’s hand and hastily scrawls his number on his palm. Steve just looks at him.

“Text me and we’ll set something up.”

“Yeah . . . sure.” Steve looks rattled so Bucky doesn’t push the conversation. When the class is over, he gets up and gathers his jacket from the back of his chair.

“See ya Wednesday, Stevie,” Bucky calls over his shoulder. He hears a noise of affirmation and smiles.

 

—

 

_Hey there Stevie. What’s up?_

Steve smiles stupidly at his phone. It had been about two weeks and Steve and Bucky hang out all the time. They became fast friends. Steve feels like he’s known Bucky forever.

_Trying to stay warm._

It takes a few seconds, but since they both have iPhones Steve can see that Bucky’s typing.

_You got another class today?_

_Wanna do our math homework?_ Steve smiles to himself. Of course he does.

_Sure._

_Room number?_

_You always forget my room number. 326._

_Be there in five._

Steve gets up to tidy the room at bit. He doesn’t want Bucky to walk in to underwear on the floor or something embarrassing like that. When he’s done, he grabs his math stuff and dives back under his blankets. He’s already shaking with the cold and if he gets sick it’s going to be bad. Well, it’s always bad, but he doesn’t have a lot of extra money for medications.

There’s a knock on the door and before Steve can get up, it opens. In comes Bucky, looking perfect in black v-neck shirt, leather jacket, tight black jeans, and black combat boots. His lip ring is a different colour than it was this morning. His hair is just as messy as it was and his cheeks are pink from the cold.

“Hey there, Stevie,” he says warmly, closing the door and coming to Steve’s bed. He drops his backpack on the floor, kicks his shoes of, and motions for Steve to scoot over.

“Yes, by all means. Make yourself at home.” Bucky laughs and does exactly that. He throws an arm around Steve’s shoulder and steals half his blankets. He smells like smoke and leather.

“Fuck, Steve. You’re freezing.” Bucky rubs a warm hand over Steve’s arm and scoots closer. Steve has noticed that Bucky likes to be touched, but only on his right side. He doesn’t like it when Steve walks or sits on his left. He’s just figures it’s a story Bucky will tell him when he’s ready.

“Yeah. That happens when your body hates you.” Bucky gets out his laptop and pulls up Netflix. “Thought we were doing homework?” Steve inquires. 

“Nope. Just needed an excuse to see you.” Steve blushes deep red but snuggles in anyway. “Your body hates you?” Steve sighs.

“I have really bad asthma. I get sick really easy. I get pneumonia on a regular basis, and if you haven’t noticed, I'm really thin.” Bucky nods and tucks the blankets in closer around them.

“I’ve noticed the asthma. Been tryin’ to quit smokin’.” Steve looks up at him, incredulous.

“You're quitting to hang out with _me_?” Bucky presses a kiss to his hair and laughs. Those two things together leave Steve’s head swimming.

“Of course, Steve. If it hurts you, I don’t want to do it. I want you to be safe.”

“But don’t you fucking dare treat me like I'm fragile. I'm not.” Bucky’s leg nudged his own.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, punk.” Steve smiles despite himself.

“Jerk.” Bucky doesn’t move his leg away.

He’s way too tired to make it through a full movie, but he puts up a good fight. Bucky’s just too warm and comfortable. He’s massaging Steve’s shoulders and neck and scalp. It feels nice. So nice that Steve isn’t even paying attention to the movie. He’s entranced in the man next to him. How the hell had he managed to fall this hard in two weeks? He closes his eyes and breathes in the scent coming off of Bucky’s shirt.

“You dozin’ off on me, Stevie?” Bucky whispers. Steve groans.

“Shh. Nap time.” He can feel Bucky’s body shake with laughter as well as when Bucky puts his laptop away. He’s alone in the bed for all of five seconds before Bucky is pressed up against his back—holding him, keeping him warm, keeping him safe. Steve shivers when Bucky’s leg makes it’s way between Steve’s. They’re touching everywhere. It almost makes Steve claustrophobic, but in a way he likes. Bucky’s left hand is running slowly from Steve’s shoulder to hip to thigh and back. It’s so comforting and Steve can't think of anywhere he’d rather be.

 

—

 

On Fridays Bucky doesn't have classes so he sleeps in till noon. It feels good to finally get some sleep after a month of staying up late studying and partying. Mostly partying. Natasha has some awesome connections and gets them in to the greatest parties on campus.

So one night he decides to invite Steve. It'll be fun, right? They've been hanging out regularly now and it's time Steve's friends hang out with Bucky's friends. They mostly know each other already but haven't mingled much. It'll be interesting to watch Steve at a party--all awkward and blushes. Oh, Bucky is definitely inviting them. When he grabs his phone he already has three messages. Two from Steve, one from Natasha. He opens Nat's.

_You inviting Steve tonight? Bout time you put the moves on him._

Bucky laughs, knowing she's right.

 _Read my mind. He's coming._  

He laughs softly and opens Steve's iMessage. It funny how a text message from Steve can make Bucky nervous. 

_Hey, Buck. Wanna do lunch?_

_Well you're asleep bc you usually text back before I'm even done typing. Something later, then._

There's a heart emoticon at the ends of the message and that has Bucky smiling at his phone for a few minutes before realising he needs to text Steve back.

_Just woke up. Lunch sounds good. I gotta shower though. Wanna just come over to my room and we can leave from there?_

_Sounds good. Be there in a few. Bundle up. Its cold as fuck._

Bucky jumps up, still smiling to himself. He can't help it. Every time Steve texts him he can't wipe the smile off his face. He hears the door open as soon as he gets in the shower.

"Get out of the shower, Buck!" Steve calls.

"But I just got in!" he yells back. He gets a little thrill knowing Steve is in his dorm room while he's showering.

"Well hurry your ass up."

"Can't rush beauty, Stevie." He hears Steve groan and laughs. He does hurry up though, excited to Steve's face and perfect wind-blown hair.

“Don’t make me come in and get you,” Steve threatens.

“That a promise?” But Bucky is already turning the water off and getting out.

"I swear to god Bucky. If you don't hurry the fuck up . . ." Bucky laughs loudly and wraps the towel around his wait.

"You'll what?" he asks, opening the door. Steam billows out and Steve turns around. His eyes widen and he stares. Bucky just smirks and drops the towel to get dressed. Steve continues to stare for a bit, but then looks away blushing. "See something you like, Stevie?" Steve opens his mouth to say something and Bucky pulls on his briefs. Steve looks down.

"Just get dressed." Bucky grins and pulls his jeans on.

"You can look now. I'm not gonna corrupt your virtue." Steve looks up, baby blues gleaming, and smiles.

"I don't know how much virtue I have left." Bucky gapes at him and then laughs. He grabs a shirt without looking at it and tucks his dog tags under the collar. "You ready now?" Bucky grabs his wallet and his keys. 

"Yeah."

 

-

 

Steve's mind is running so fast it's dizzying. He had seen Bucky naked. Actually naked. And he's beautiful. Perfect. Divine. Steve can barely speak to Bucky now for fear of saying something stupid. They walk to a cafe on campus and order food. Bucky insists on paying. They sit next to each other and eat--taking their time.

And then Bucky's hand touches his thigh. Steve freezes--body tensing up. Bucky just continues eating even though Steve is pretty sure he did it on purpose. He smiles to himself.

"What are you doing tonight?" Bucky asks. Steve is fiddling with the rest of his food.

"Probably marathoning something on Netflix." Bucky nods and Steve is left to wonder if Bucky wanted to do something. "Why?" Steve asks after a few minutes. "Did you wanna do something?" Bucky grins.

"Mine and Natasha's friends are having a huge party. Wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." Steve tenses. Bucky wants him to . . . go to a party with him. Does that count as a date? Bucky must interpret Steve's hesitation as bad because he starts backtracking. "I mean . . . your friends can come too. You don't have to go if you don't want to. It's not a big deal." Steve trips over himself to get words out.

"No! No. I mean. I would love to come. With you. To the party." He mentally slaps himself in the face. "It sounds like fun." Bucky grins and it lights up Steve's world.

"Great. It starts when it gets dark. So like seven." Steve looks at his phone. It's almost three.

"Wanna Netflix till then?" Bucky grabs his hand and pulls him up. His hand is warm and sturdy over Steve's.

"Only if we can go to my dorm. My three suite mates went out of town for the weekend." Bucky grabs Steve's scarf and wraps it around his neck--using it to pull him close. 

"That's fine with me." Bucky kisses Steve's temple. It's heat and pressure and energy. Steve wants more right away. As soon as he can get it. But Bucky pulls away as soon as Steve gets up the nerve to kiss him. His chest deflates, but there will be time for that later. He's completely sure Bucky likes him. Well . . . not completely. Half sure. Well. Maybe not sure at all. Steve knows he isn't the kind of guy that a guy like Bucky would go for. He's a skinny asthmatic guy who likes art and coffee. Not much interesting going on.

But Bucky keeps a firm grip on Steve's hand as he leads the way back to his dorm. It's grounding as much as it is exciting. When they get inside, Bucky finds Netflix and the show Steve wanted to watch. Steve pulls off some layers, leaving him in just his jeans and a sweater. When he goes to Bucky's bed he sees a mountain of blankets with Bucky burrowed underneath them. He almost laughs.

"It's not that cold, Buck." Bucky looks up innocently.

"It won't be if you get down here." Steve obliges and gets into the bed next to the living furnace that is Bucky Barnes. It's warm and comfortable in the cradle of his arms and Steve finds himself completely relaxed and content. Bucky's hand is running all over Steve's body. It's probably supposed to pass as platonic, but it feels like there's more to it. And Steve is oozing sexual tension.

So he turns in Bucky's arms to nestle his face into the warmth of the bigger man's neck. 

"I want to kiss you," Steve mumbles.

"What was that, Stevie?" Bucky asks. Steve is too chicken to say it again, so he lifts his head and presses his lips to Bucky's.

 

-

 

Steve is kissing him. Steve. Is. Kissing. Him. If he died right now, he would die happy. Steve starts to pull away, unsure, but Bucky grabs Steve's face and kisses him deeply. His tongue swipes over the smaller man's plush lips, asking for entrance. Steve relents, letting out a small delicious moan that Bucky drinks in like a man dying of thirst.

"Buck," Steve gasps into his mouth. Bucky pulls back and nips down Steve's neck. He can tell by the way Steve's chest is heaving that he needs to be careful. He doesn't want to trigger an asthma attack.

"You okay, Stevie?" he whispers, nuzzling the blonde's collar bone. Steve pulls his face back up to kiss him again. His tongue dives into Bucky's mouth and he can't help but moan at the taste. It's almost too much to have Steve kissing him like this. "You gotta tell me, Steve. You okay?" He peppers Steve's face with kisses so Steve can answer.

"Perfect. I'm perfect. You're perfect." Bucky laughs softly.

"I wouldn't say perfect." Steve's hand runs down Bucky's left arm and he freezes. Steve pulls back and immediately disentangles himself from Bucky's body. "Steve . . ." Bucky tries, but Steve looks so shaken--so scared--that Bucky can't finish. He hadn't meant to freeze up like that, but his left arm is something he's still not used to. Steve touched it. And he hadn't cared.

"I can. I mean. I can leave. If you want." Bucky jumps him and pins him to the bed.

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking date leave." He kisses Steve hard and rough before pulling away. "It's a story for another time, baby. I'll tell you, I promise. I'm just not used to . . . I haven't . . ." Steve pulls him down to kiss him softly. 

"You don't have to," he whispers and Bucky can't fathom how he managed to fall in love with the most perfect human being in the universe.

"I want to. Just not now." And he's serious. He wants to confide in Steve. He wants to be honest with Steve. He wants to trust in Steve. He wants Steve to know everything. He wants to know everything about Steve.

"Okay, Buck. Good." Steve pulls Bucky's hips down to grind their cocks together through their jeans.

"Fuck, Steve," Bucky moans loudly. He's so glad none of his roommates are home. Steve is an impatient little shit and starts to rock his hips up into Bucky's. The smaller man is moaning uncontrollably, completely blissed out. His eyes are squeezed closed, lips parted, hands slipping under Bucky's jeans and briefs to cup his ass. Bucky rocks down hard and sucks a bruise on Steve's neck.

"Bucky, please," Steve begs.

"Want me to make you come like this, baby?" Bucky croons, already knowing the answer. Steve doesn't answer, only grips Bucky harder. Worrying he's going to hurt him, Bucky rolls so that Steve's on top. Steve grabs at the hem of Bucky's shirt and pulls it off.

"Jesus Christ," Steve whispers, running his hands over Bucky's skin.

"I prefer Bucky, actually." Steve slaps his chest.

"Jerk." Bucky pulls Steve's shirt off.

"Punk." He grabs Steve's hips and pulls his hips down harshly to his own. He can feel Steve--hard and throbbing against his own erection and knows neither of them is going to last. He sits up so that they're nose to nose. "Stand up," he says quietly. Steve does. He's a sight. Lean muscle and pale skin. Ruffled hair and prettily flushed. Bucky can't get enough. "Strip." A shiver runs through Steve and he does as he's told. As soon as Steve's naked, Bucky strips down as well. "C'mere," he whispers, holding his arms out. Steve falls into him and Bucky lays Steve down on the bed. He kisses over Steve's stomach and continues down.

"Bucky, what are you--" Bucky swallows him down to the root and Steve's back arches off the bed. Bucky plays with different suctions and movements before realizing Steve is holding back. He pulls away to kiss along Steve's inner thighs.

"C'mon, baby. I want you to come down my throat. I want to taste you. Fuck my mouth, Steve." Steve absolutely loses it and starts to fuck up into Bucky's mouth. Bucky reminds himself to breathe and relax his throat until Steve is all the way in his mouth.

"Fuck," Steve moans, grabbing at brunette hair and tugging lightly. Bucky moans at the sensation, encouraging Steve to move. To use him as he pleases. And he does. "'M gonna come, Buck," he warns. Bucky moans, cock jerking. It's so hot to hear Steve say that. To know that Bucky is the one taking him apart. The first jet of come hits the back of Bucky's throat and he pulls back to suckle at the head through Steve's orgasm. He tastes marvelous and Bucky just can't get enough until Steve becomes over sensitive.

"God, Steve," Bucky whispers, rolling Steve on top and lifting his head back up to kiss him. Steve takes Bucky's cock in his hand and begins to pump hard and fast. Bucky lasts an embarrassing five strokes before he comes hard and hot all over his stomach and chest. He's shaking with the force of it, head pressed back into the pillows and hands fisted into the sheets. Steve bends to lick Bucky clean and hums happily at the taste. When he's finished, Bucky kisses him lazily before tucking him into his side.

"Bucky?" Steve asks sleepily.

"Yeah?" Bucky strokes Steve's hair with his right hand and strokes his side with the other. Steve rolls to face him, looking unsure. Bucky kisses him softly. "You can ask me anything," he reassures quietly.

"Are you . . . are we . . .”

"Are we together?"

"Yeah." Steve blushes and Bucky kisses his forehead.

 "If you want to be. Steve, I'm really fucked up." Baby blues bore into Bucky's soul and an artist's hand cups his jaw.

"We can be fucked up together. If you want." Steve looks unsure and Bucky wants to wipe that expression of Steve's face for good. 

"Yes. Yes, I want that." Steve smiles and kisses him.

"Good. Wake me up in two hours." Bucky laughs and sets his alarm before settling down and pulling the covers over them. He can't help but think that as of now, his life is changing for the better.

 

-

 

The party is . . . interesting. Not really Steve's scene, but he's with Bucky, so it's okay. Steve doesn't like drinking in front of people he doesn't know--never has--so he grabs a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of coke, making his way up to the roof via the fire escape. He doesn't want to drag Bucky down and needs some space from the musty air and sweaty bodies. Cold may be bad for his asthma, but humidity is too, and he will take the cold any day.

He sits in the ledge with his feet hanging off the edge. There's a great view of the city from up here even though it's cold and windy.  Steve has his jacket and the whiskey warms his insides when he takes a shot, chasing it with the coke. He grabs his phone and puts some music on shuffle. It's peaceful, really. He gets some time to think.

Think about Bucky. About what they did. About what they are to each other. About how he feels. And it's good. It's good to think about those things. It's good because he feels like he can't think around Bucky. Like as soon as the guy smiles at Steve his brain turns into an impossible jigsaw puzzle.

He knows he likes Bucky. A lot. That it might be the budding of love. But Steve doesn't want to rush things. He also knows that Bucky has some issues. He had been in the Marines and something had happened to his left arm. Something he didn't like to talk about. And that's okay. Steve has a few things he doesn't like to talk about. Everyone is entitled to their secrets.

Steve is in the process of knocking back another shot when he hears footsteps on the fire escape. He smiles when arms snake around his waist and the scent of rain and soap hits his nostrils.

"Hey Stevie," the thick Brooklyn accent drawls. "Whatcha doin' up here all by your lonesome?" Steve knocks back another shot and offers the bottle to Bucky. "Scoot back a little, baby. It's really windy. Don't want you fallin' over the edge." A part of Steve wants to glare but the other part knows Bucky is genuinely worried about his well-being. Grabbing Bucky's hand, he stands up and moves away from the ledge. Naturally, Bucky had brought a bunch if blankets up with him, so they spread them our and sprawl over them. 

"Got claustrophobic," Steve says. Confusion and then comprehension cross Bucky's face. 

"Shoulda told me, darlin'. Woulda come up here with you." Steve shakes his head.

"You were having fun. I was having fun watching you. Just got a little hot for me." Bucky smiles and waggles his eyebrows seductively.

 "I can make it hot up here, if you like." Steve just laughs.

 "You're drunk off your ass, Buck." Bucky pulls him in for a sloppy kiss and tucks him into the warmth of his body.

 "You're not much better." Steve snorts.

 "I've had maybe three shots." Steve can sense Bucky rolling his eyes. "Point still stands. Not tonight." Bucky just shrugs and pulls him closer. Steve is glad for it. He doesn't want to rush things.

 "Whatever you want, Stevie. I'd do anything for you." Steve smiles big and kisses the closest part of Bucky--his left shoulder. The larger man inhales sharply.

 "Bucky, I--"

 "No. It's okay. I liked it."  So Steve does it again and Bucky strokes his hair. "Thank you."

 "I'd do anything for you, Bucky," Steve whispers.

 

-

 

The next few weeks go by and Bucky and Steve are joined at the hip. Their two friend groups have merged into a big one consisting of Natasha and Clint, Sam and Maria, Tony and Pepper, Thor and Jane, Loki, Bruce, Peggy, and Peter. It's a pretty solid group of people. Bucky enjoys it. He loves all of these people and he feels like he's known them forever. Especially Steve. They know everything about each other.

 Bucky still hasn't told Steve about a couple things and he knows Steve is still holding some things back. That's fine with Bucky. They'll share when they're ready. That's how it should be.

 By the end of midterms, Bucky is running on nothing but coffee and redbull. He hasn’t seen Steve all week and he’s too tired to go now. It’s the first time he’s been in his bed all week. He had crashed in Steve’s dorm three days ago and hasn’t slept since. He checks his phone and finally opens the five messages from Steve that have been sitting in his inbox.

  _Hey, Buck. Good luck on your exams._

_Wanna study for our math exam?_

_Hope you’re doing okay._

_Haven’t heard from you in two days. Are you okay?_

_Bucky it’s been three days and every time I come by your dorm you're not there. I wish you’d tell me what’s wrong. I’m here. At arms reach._

 Bucky sighs. It’s been a rough week in more ways than one and he texts Steve, unwilling to be alone.

  _Come over_.

_I’m on my way._

 He doesn’t know what he’s going to say. He doesn’t know how to put what he’s feeling into words. Steve knows he has nightmares about his time in the Marines. It’s not that. It’s . . . complicated. So when Steve walks into the room two minutes later, all Bucky can to is fall into his arms. Steve moves so that he’s sitting on the bed and Bucky’s head is on his chest and Steve strokes his hair.

 “Hey, Buck. I’m right here. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Bucky reaches up to kiss him softly.

 “I’m sorry, Steve.” Steve kisses him, deep and slow. Bucky whimpers, having been unaware of how much he needs this. Needs Steve.

 “What’s going on, Bucky?” Steve asks. Bucky wants to cry seeing the concern in Steve’s eyes.

 “I just . . . I want to tell you about my arm.” Steve’s eyes widen. "I was . . . we were driving in Afghanistan . . ." It's slow and painful, but Bucky gets through the story. All the while Steve is stroking his hair and kissing his cheeks and forehead. Bucky completely breaks down at the end, his body shaking with the force of the emotion radiating from his body. It's the first time he's really let himself think about it. Steve just holds him and let's him cry. It's cathartic, really, to get everything out in the open. To have Steve know him completely. 

 "Bucky," Steve whispers. Bucky just rucks his face into the crook of Steve's neck. "C'mon sweetheart, look at me." He presses a finger under Bucky's chin and pulls his face up. "You are perfect just the way you are," he says, looking Bucky in the eyes. "I don't think you're flawed because you got hurt. And I don't think you're broken. I love that you trust me. I love that you confide in me. You're wonderful and amazing and beautiful and perfect just the way you are. And I love you."

 Bucky surges up to kiss him--hard. Steve groans and dives in to pin Bucky on the bed. He rids Bucky of his shirt and then takes off his own. Bucky craves the skin-to-skin contact and pulls Steve close. 

 "Steve," he moans. "I want you." Steve's tongue laps into Bucky's mouth. 

 "Take me." Bucky loses it. He rolls them over so he can get to Steve's pants. His fingers shake slightly when he pops the button and undoes the fly, but they're sure when they make contact with Steve's bare legs. Bucky knows how to take Steve apart and melt him down into a writing mess without even touching his cock, but he chooses not to. No teasing tonight. He wants Steve too much. 

 "Touch yourself," Bucky orders. Steve's eyes widen, but he fists his cock slowly, head tipping back and mouth open and wet. Bucky shucks his pants and climbs up the bed to kiss Steve. He puts his hand over Steve's and squeezes. The blonde lets out a breathy moan. 

 "'M gonna come if you keep doing that," Steve tells him. Bucky laughs and kisses him before reaching into the top drawer of his dresser for the lube. 

 "You sure about this, Stevie?" Bucky asks, still unsure of himself. Steve grabs the lube and Bucky's right hand. He squeezes a liberal abound on Bucky's fingers and then pushes his hand down to slick his entrance. 

 "I love you," Steve says in answer. Bucky groans and pushed a finger through the right ring of muscle. He can feel Steve tense up. 

 "Relax, baby," Bucky croons. Steve takes a deep breath and his body relaxes, allowing Bucky's finger entrance. "So good. You're so good for me, Stevie." He adds another finger and Steve practically keens. Bucky leans down to kiss him and drinks in the noises of pleasure he elicits. 

 "Bucky, please." Hearing Steve beg makes Bucky's cock jump and leak. Oh, he can get used to this. 

 "Tell me what you want, kitten." He adds another finger, thrusting deep and spreading them out. 

 "Fuck me. Please." Bucky pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock. He wants to make this good for Steve. The blonde had told him once that his ex-boyfriend would hurt him, that he didn't care about Steve's pleasure. Bucky isn't going to be like that. Steve's pleasure is his number one priority. 

Bucky barely had time to line himself up before Steve's hands are grabbing his ass and pulling him in. Bucky groans at the right heat that is Steve Rodgers. Steve's face is angelic like this. He has to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from coming just from that. 

 "You okay, baby?" Steve nods. 

 "I need you to move, Bucky." Steve opens his eyes and looks straight up into Bucky's. "I need you to fuck me." Bucky pulls back and thrusts deep into Steve's body. The smaller man grips him with one hand on his ass and one hand on his shoulder, nails digging in both places. Steve is biting his lip, trying to told in the loud noises of pleasure that Bucky loves. 

 "Wanna know a secret?" Bucky asks, thrusting shallowly. 

 "Is it prevalent to you fucking me?" Steve sasses. Bucky laughs. 

 "You know I play guitar, yeah?" Steve nods and Bucky leans down so his lips are at Steve's ear. "This room is sound-proofed." That sets Steve off. And it's so fucking hot. Bucky starts thrusting in earnest now, desperate for the sounds Steve is making. He's still holding himself back, and Steve knows it. 

 "God, Bucky. Fuck. I won't break. I need more." Bucky hesitates and bites his lip. Steve pressed a bruising kiss to Bucky's lips. "I want it, Bucky. I want to feel it tomorrow. Please." Bucky groans and fucks into him as hard as he can. He knows his hands are leaving bruises on Steve's hips, but at the moment, he doesn't care. Steve's clawing at Bucky's back and rocking his hips to meet Bucky thrust for thrust. Suddenly, Steve cried out. Bucky's found Steve's prostate. 

 "You like that, kitten?" Steve moans loudly when Bucky hits that spot again. Grabbing a pillow, Bucky situates it under Steve's hips and presses his pale thigh to his chest. He thrusts languidly at first, drowning in the feeling of Steve.

 "God, Bucky," Steve whispers.  

 "Just Bucky," he snarks. Steve growls and flips them over. It's quite impressive and Bucky isn't sure how someone so little pulled a stunt like that, but Steve is on top of him and fucking himself so hard on Bucky's cock that Bucky can't even laugh. 

 "C'mon Stevie. Ride me." He takes ahold of Steve's hips to guide him, but Steve is grinding his hips down so fast and so hard that Bucky can barely think. 

 "You feel so good, Buck. Fuckin' amazing." Bucky moans. Steve is so fucking wild in bed. It’s insanely hot in general, but also because Steve is normally so reserved.

 “You’re so beautiful, Steve,” Bucky murmurs, looking into Steve’s eyes. Steve takes Bucky’s hands and pins him to the bed. Steve strokes his right thumb over the top of Bucky’s left hand as he slowly rides Bucky. “That’s it, baby. Slow and deep.” Bucky fucks up into him Steve hard but slow. It’s so deep this way and Bucky is almost overwhelmed with heat. Their bodies are dripping with sweat and their bellies are shiny with precome. It’s the hottest thing Bucky’s ever experienced.

 “So close, Buck,” Steve moans, head dropping to Bucky’s neck and nipping at the skin there. Bucky takes Steve’s hips and flips them over to fuck Steve hard and fast.

 “C’mon kitten. Come for me. I wanna feel you come all over my cock.” Steve moans and his back arches, but Bucky refuses to touch him. “I want you to come from just my cock. I wanna hear you scream my name.” Steve lifts his hips to meet Bucky’s and Bucky pounds against his prostate.

 “’M gonna come, gonna come— _Bucky!_ ” Steve contracts harshly around Bucky’s cock.

 “Oh, fuck, Steve. Oh fuck, fuck, ‘m coming.” Bucky thrusts through their orgasms and then rolls off Steve. He licks the cooling come off of Steve’s chest, moaning at the taste. It never gets old. He loves the way Steve tastes, the way Steve sighs contentedly and strokes his hair. It’s paradise.

 “I love you,” Steve whispers when Bucky curls up next to him under the covers.

 “I love you, too.” Steve smiles and kisses him. If he can have Steve forever, Bucky thinks he might be okay. He might be able to get through the bad days and the hard times that are to come. If he can have Steve next to him, he can do anything.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
